


Kiss Magic Kiss

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lemon, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: Lina and Gourry find a stash of rare Claire Bible manuscripts and discover an interesting spell.
Relationships: Gourry Gabriev/Lina Inverse
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Kiss Magic Kiss

The sound of part of the roof collapsing echoed through the cavernous hallways and rebounded through the ancient library, and Gourry instinctively moved closer to Lina, ready to cover her if needed. But the damage appeared to be confined to another part of the crumbling temple. “Perhaps we should get out of here.” Gourry suggested as he looked at the structure uncertainly.

“Are you kidding?” Lina said as she dove back into the collection of tablets that they’d found. “These are authentic, original Claire Bible manuscripts! I’m not leaving without them!”

Gourry looked at the tablets. They were bulky and heavy and not conveniently packed and ready to go. Still, Lina had found a few things that served as boxes and was loading them up. It didn’t take Gourry long to shake his head and start to help her. Living with danger was something you got used to with Lina, and at least a potential cave in was less menacing than a Mazoku.

“This is so exciting! Just imagine all there is to learn from these!” Lina said happily between huffs and puffs as she loaded the tablets into a box, “This could be the biggest discovery of several lifetimes! I’ll be rich and famous! And I can sell them for a tidy sum to the Sorcerer’s Guild or hell, perhaps I’ll start my own collection and charge people to use them if I ever decide to settle down, not that that will happen anytime soon.” 

“Well, if you want to open a shop, better do it soon, because carrying this around all of the time will be no picnic.” Gourry observed as they finished loading the boxes and he lifted two of them up.

“Good point.” Lina said as she patted his arm and stared at the remaining box, “We should sell them for cash and figure out a good way to invest the money. Hm, perhaps there will be a cure for Zel in here as well. You bring those out and keep watch while I scrounge the place to make sure we didn’t leave anything behind. Oh, and see if you can find a wagon somewhere.”

“I dunno, Lina, I don’t want to split up. That roof looks like it could come down any second!”

“It’ll be fine. I’ll just use a damu brass if it does. Now stop worrying and guard those tablets with your life!”

Gourry bit his lip as she walked away, and thought once again about how she simply did not understand where his priorities lay.

* * *

There was no wagon. At least, none that had survived the centuries of decay. And while they had briefly considered splitting up so one of them could make the two day walk to the nearest town to fetch one, they quickly nixed the idea. Gourry had still not found a sword to replace the Sword of Light, and given the value of their find it would be too dangerous to split up. Which meant that they had to carry the boxes through the humid rainforest.

_Think of the knowledge and the money,_ Lina told herself as she pushed herself to walk further and further. But even though they still had some time before the sun set, Lina was exhausted. Further, she’d not had any time to actually read the tablets thoroughly, and her patience could only hold for so long!

“I think this is far enough for one day.” Lina announced.

“I dunno.” Gourry said, his forehead dripping with sweat. He’d taken his shirt off and was currently glistening with it. And despite her preoccupations, Lina found that it was not enough to distract her from his charms. “If the heat is this bad at dusk we’re not going to be able to get much traveling done at noon. We might as well make as much progress as we can.”

Lina set her box down and glared at Gourry. Channeling anger was always a good way to displace dangerous emotions, “Well you can keep walking if you want, but I’m done for the day.”

“Well, now that you mention it, it is nice here.” Gourry said as he sat his box down. “Not much use setting a fire when it’s this hot.”

“Agreed.” Lina said as she finally did what she’d wanted to do since they had found the manuscripts. She picked one up to read it, fully trusting that Gourry wouldn’t complain about having to set up camp on his own.

Her eyebrows about hit her hairline when she saw what it was. A spell that allowed for magical amplification with…a kiss!?

Lina glanced up at Gourry, whose muscles flexed seductively as he arranged the boxes and let out a low breath. Surely this had to be a joke. She’d never even heard of such a thing being a possibility. But the thought of being able to boost her magical capacity by as much as even a quarter (who knew how large Gourry’s capacity was) was tantalizing. And it would give her an excuse to kiss Gourry!

_Where did that thought come from?_ Lina wondered to herself as she glanced at Gourry again, and then back at the tablet. But once the thought was there she could not banish it. That she wanted to kiss him was undeniable. And she could pitch it to him as solely being for research purposes so her ego wouldn’t be too badly bruised if he refused. Or would it?

_Oh, come off it, Lina!_ She told herself as she looked back at the tablet once more. For all she knew the spell would be worthless. She started reading it and found that from the description therein, the spell would be far from useless if it worked. Lina suddenly wished she had had this tablet back when she had faced Gaav and Hellmaster. She could have pulled that lug to her and kissed him passionately and taken them both out in a powerful exemplar of their…

Lina shook her head. It was no use going down roads that had never happened. She sighed, causing Gourry to look up at her, “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” She snapped as she felt her face heat and she desperately hoped that she wasn’t blushing. 

Gourry’s eyes widened in confusion, and Lina feared that he could see right through her and somehow divine what she was thinking even as he asked, “So what does it say?” 

Lina choked over her words as her hair stood on end as Gourry stood up, “It’s not a fake, is it?”

“I-I don’t think so.” Lina stammered. “It’s just, well, some forms of knowledge are more…esoteric than others.”

“Huh?” Gourry asked.

The moment seemed perfect. She had the perfect opening to ask him to help her with a demonstration of what she meant. Her heart started racing as she opened her mouth, but she quickly chickened out. What if, even if she framed it as for research purposes, he still shot her down? She could never live with the humiliation. “You wouldn’t understand. Just nevermind!”

Gourry studied her for a moment, and then favored her with an innocent smile as he said, “Yeah, I probably wouldn’t even if you did explain it to me!”

Lina felt shaky with a mixture of relief and desire as Gourry turned his attention back to setting up camp. And once Lina was reasonably sure he was fully immersed in his task she started to study the manuscript intensely to memorize it…just in case she ever needed it.

At some point Lina became aware that Gourry was moving into her field of vision, and she looked up to see that he had a knowing smile playing on his lips. For a wild moment she wondered if he had somehow managed to figure out what she was reading and that he was secretly flattered that she wanted to kiss him so badly. But then he started his evening calisthenics. 

Damn him. He always had that knowing smile on his face when he exercised in front of her. And she was never sure if he was aware of the effect that watching him had on her or not. Was it a way he had of flirting with her? Or did he just enjoy messing with her mind? Or was he simply that oblivious? Lina sighed as she set the tablet aside and picked up the next one as she wondered how it was that she cold face down Demon Lords and bandit kings but when it came to putting her heart on the line she was a complete coward.

* * *

Gourry was right about one thing. Carrying those heavy boxes during the height of the afternoon was a helluva a lot harder than it was at dusk! Lina’s arms ached as she determinedly set one foot after the other and tried not to look at Gourry as she slumped forward with the weight of the box. Meanwhile, Gourry moved as swiftly and nimbly as he always did as he balanced two of the boxes on his shoulders. And then, as if to rub in the fact that this was too easy for him, he started whistling.

“Aargh!” Lina screamed in frustration as she let the box drop. “How is this not hard for you!?”

Gourry looked at her confused, “Well, it’s not that it’s not hard, it’s just that a little whistle lightens the load.”

“No it doesn’t!” Lina countered as Gourry suddenly looked behind her and grew alert. Lina’s anger melted away as she looked behind her and spun around when she saw Xellos.

“My, my, what have we here?” he asked as he walked up to them.

The hair on the back of Lina’s neck stood up. Just the last person they needed right now! And right when she was tired and exhausted from carrying the boxes! With a flare of anger Lina decided Xellos had appeared now on purpose, so they would be weakened when he attacked.

“Xellos! What are you doing here?” she asked as she did her best to move in front of the box in the desperate hope that he had not seen them. Because if, with the destruction of Hellmaster, he was back on the case of finding and destroying Claire Bible manuscripts, then they were about to come to blows.

“I just happened to hear about how you came upon a large collection of Claire Bible manuscripts. And I figured that given all of the help I’ve given you that you would let me have the first look.”

“All the help you’ve given us?” Lina repeated as she started to think of what to do. She did not want to fight Xellos. Even at her peak (and they were far from that peak at the moment) she wasn’t sure if she could take on Xellos and win. Much as she wanted to believe she would wipe the floor with him, she always privately hoped it would never come to that. But here they were, and finding out seemed to be a very real possibility. “All you’ve ever done is cause me a buttload of trouble.”

“Now, now Miss Lina…”

Lina started to tune him out as she tried to think through a strategy. Sure, she could try a Ragna Blade, but Xellos knew her fighting style too well. He knew how much the spell exhausted and depleted her and that all he would have to do was dodge for long enough. No, the Ragna Blade was too risky. But it wasn’t exactly if she knew of another spell, save the Giga Slave, that would be powerful enough! Unless…

What if she tried the kiss spell that she’d read about? Butterflies flooded her stomach at the thought. What if the spell was a dud and didn’t work? What if she was grasping at straws for a reason to kiss Gourry rather than using solid logic to think through her battle strategy? What if…

But even with all of the what ifs, it would certainly throw Xellos off. And with an enemy like Xellos who knew her well, the element of surprise could not be underestimated!

She had to move fast to seize the element of surprise. Lina ignored the tightening in her stomach as she called, “Gourry!”

She started chanting as he turned to look at her, and before she could think twice, she ran and wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him to her so she could kiss him. Gourry stiffened in surprise but opened his mouth receptively as she snuck her tongue in as he placed one arm around her protectively while he kept a firm grip on his sword with the other.

Xellos raised an eyebrow in surprise as he muttered as he drew back a bit, “What’s this?”

Lina had always imagined that there would be a spark if she was ever brave enough to kiss Gourry. But she was completely unprepared for the hum of magical energy that pulsed through Gourry, electrifying him as it ran from his tongue and charged into hers, hitting her with the force of a tidal wave as it surged into her body and filled her with magical energy that tingled and crackled from her head down to her toes within her as it built enormously, to the point where she felt as though she could not contain it. And as soon as she felt that she could not withstand it anymore, she instinctively turned and held her hand out to Xellos and released it. Lina continued to keep her lips locked to Gourry as his eyes remained open in shock as Xellos screamed as the spell hit him and he retreated to the astral plane.

The sense of bloodlust faded, and Gourry gently put his hands on her shoulders as Lina reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. Nervously she looked at Gourry to find that he was looking at her, slack jawed and wide eyed as he struggled to find something to say. She put her hands behind her back and started to fidget with them as she giggled sheepishly. “Did it work?”

“W…w…wow.” Gourry muttered for a moment as he regained his composure, “It looks like he was hurt pretty bad. Like how badly he was injured at Dragon’s Peak bad!”

“So we managed to batter him at the level that Gaav did.” Lina mused as she nodded as it became unbearable to look at him any longer, so she determinedly picked up her box and started forward once more.

“Huh?” Gourry said, surprised at her abrupt exit as he took a moment to gather his boxes to catch up to her. “Wait! Lina…what was that?” 

“Well, it was a spell I found on one of the tablets. By kissing you I was able to boost my magic energy by linking with your capacity, giving me enough power to seriously scald Xellos.”

Gourry went cross eyed, “So what you’re saying is that you kissed me to give yourself enough power to defeat Xellos?”

“Yeah.” Lina said in what she hoped was a casual manner, terrified that at any moment he was going to tell her that having to kiss her was disgusting, “I’m a bit disappointed though. It wasn’t enough to destroy Xellos. I guess it’s no back up to the Giga Slave if we need it.”

Lina hoped that he wouldn’t notice that she was trembling as Gourry fell in place beside her. Even though she had released the spell, magic continued to pulse through her veins and tighten her belly, leaving her feeling aroused and unbalanced. And vulnerable. “Disappointed?” he echoed softly, “So I guess it was just about power.”

“Of course.” Lina said as she kept her eyes fixed ahead and smiled. But even though she was too scared to ask, she really, really wanted to know if he had liked it.

Gourry became silent as an indecipherable look fell upon his face. _Say something._ She thought desperately to herself as they trudged forward and an unbearable itch gnawed from within her. _Say something you idiot!_ But he remained silent and unreadable. 

Not knowing was worse than anything! “Hey Gourry,” she said softly, as if hoping he wouldn’t hear, “Did you mind?”

But he heard. “No.” he said sadly. “I guess it just didn’t mean to you what it meant to me.”

Lina looked up at him as she blushed as he started moving deliberately towards something. Lina struggled to find something to say as she followed him as she realized that by protecting herself she’d hurt him. And she had to fix it! “T-that’s not true.” She said, so quietly that she wasn’t sure that he had heard her, especially as the roar of a waterfall started to ring through the forest.

“Is it?” he asked as the trees parted way, and both of them stopped for a moment to catch their breath as they stared at the pond that was fed by a lovely cascading waterfall. And if the heat and exertion weren’t enough to make it tempting, the undeniable romance of the find caused the tingling in Lina’s bones to become unbearable!

Gourry suddenly looked at her with such longing that Lina felt her stomach lurch as she wondered if he would make a move. But the expression vanished as he set the boxes down and started to remove his boots. Lina set her own box down and fiddled with the amulets on her wrists as she watched as Gourry set his boots aside and put his socks inside of them before he took off his shirt as the blush returned as she wondered if this was really happening. If it was finally happening. 

With a casualness that would have been alarming if modesty had been his strong suite, Gourry took off his pants. And as she continued to watch him, the thought arose that she should look away. As his comrade in arms it would be the polite thing to do, though if she was honest, she was never exactly good at tearing her eyes off of him. He was a feast to behold after all! And if they were becoming something more, then perhaps she didn’t have to.

A smile played on her lips as she watched as he walked towards the pond. Before he stepped in he turned to look at her over his shoulder as he said, “You can join me if you like.”

Lina felt the breath catch in her throat as she realized that they were at the point of no return. If she stayed on the banks of the pond then they would continue as they always had. Or she could join him and take this as far as they possibly could. And while even just an hour ago love felt like an untenable risk, a place of potential rejection or a vulnerability an enemy could exploit, after that demonstration of magic, it seemed as though exploring this aspect of her feelings for Gourry may make her, them, even stronger.

Lina was finally ready to be brave on the battlefield of love.

But as Lina was feeling emboldened enough to watch Gourry, he was standing there in the shallow water that didn’t even come to his knees, his back facing her, as though scared to watch and see what she would do. She remembered the moment of panic when she thought of how he would react after she had kissed him. How long would she let him live with that?

Lina started to remove her mantle and undid her sword belt and sat it on top of it. Her amulets followed before she kicked off her own boots. It was easy enough to remove her tunic. But when it came to removing her leotard she found herself momentarily frozen with nerves at the thought of exposing her breasts. She took a deep breath and told herself to just get it over with and quickly stripped out of it and her leggings before she could overthink it. And then she quickly covered her breasts by folding her arms over her chest. She wasn’t feeling that daring. Wading into the pond towards him while both of them were naked was daring enough!

He froze for a minute as the sounds of her wading towards him reached him. He turned around, and the look of relief that crossed his face when he saw her was so brief that she did not register it under the look of desire that eventually displaced it. There was none of that disgust she feared from him. No, he looked overjoyed that she was walking his way!

Just as Lina started to gain confidence, her foot slipped on a slick rock and she threw her arms out for balance. She froze in place once more, a mixture of ensuring she remained upright and realizing that she had just exposed herself. She quickly looked up at him. But there was no sense of disappointment or malice. Just a tenderness so comforting that she did not feel the need to cover herself again as she reached him. 

He gently reached a hand out to caress her cheek as she blushed heavily, unsure of what to do from here as the water sprayed them from the falls. “I’m glad you made it.” He said as he drew closer as the tension between them became unbearable. Lina wanted to jump him. But she didn’t want to appear desperate. But then, after how dismissive she had been, perhaps she should show how she wanted him?

Before she could think it through he briefly examined the moles on her head before he kissed her cheek and she closed her eyes in an effort to contain the emotions that were swirling within her. He pulled away as she opened her eyes to find him looking at her so sweetly, and the feelings within her exploded as she stood on her toes to kiss him just as passionately as she had when confronting Xellos.

It ended up being a bit more slobbery than Lina had expected. But she couldn’t deny the fun of it! And when she pulled away it was obvious that he felt the same as they smiled at each other as they licked their lips, and Lina said, “Maybe earlier, I left out the part where I was wanting an excuse to kiss you.”

The look in his eyes was all Lina needed to see to know that this was the right direction to take things with him as he put his hand on her shoulder to draw her closer for another kiss as she raised her hand to place it on his chest (oh how she wanted to run her hands along it!) But when they kissed again the thought was driven from her mind for a moment. Unlike the passionate earlier ones, this one was slow and tender and fraught with the warring desires to claim the other as quickly as possible versus drawing the moment they had taken so long to reach out for as long as possible.

Gourry gently moved his free hand to the small of her back and graced it with the barest hint of a touch, which only seemed to accentuate its power as she gasped. It was all the permission that she needed to do some exploring of her own as she finally did what she had desired to do for so long and ran her fingers down his chest, rushing the moment so thoroughly that she wasted little time in doing it again. He inhaled as he grasped her more tightly as Lina felt something hard press against her stomach, followed by a thrill of victory when she realized what it was, along with a pulsing in her own genitals as she was consumed with the desire to feel him thrusting within her.

Always overeager, she lifted a leg up to wrap it around him. He managed to catch her as she jumped and pulled her up to wrap her legs around him as she resumed kissing him on the mouth briefly before she moved down to plant a kiss on his throat. Gourry cried out as he slipped and lost his balance but managed to fall so that he was between the ground and Lina. Fortunately the pond was shallow and if the rocky bottom had hurt him, he gave no sign as he sat up with his feet in front of him and grabbed Lina by the hips and directed her over him.

Lina braced her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes and gave little thought to the questions she’d had about whether or not it would hurt. Even if it did she was sure it was nothing that she could not handle. And when she slid down him she found a pleasure so overwhelming that she saw brilliant lights as she discovered that the feeling of expansion within her was exquisite. 

Lina buried her face into Gourry’s shoulder as his fingers bit into her hips, encouraging her to move up and down. But all too soon he gasped as he released himself into her and he lay back a bit as Lina continued to stroke his chest. “Wow.” He said after a moment as he looked at her.

“Wow?” She repeated as she smiled at him, though if she was honest she didn’t feel as sated as he looked. “Is that all you can manage?”

“I’m a bit at a loss for words.” He said as he leaned back a bit.

“Nothing new there.” She said as she rubbed the top of his head.

He moved forward and kissed her sweetly, “You know you mean the world to me.”

Lina did not think it was possible to feel warmer as she smiled at him and finally felt comfortable enough to say, “Yeah, well, I guess you’re the same to me.”

He ran a hand through her hair, and she leaned forward to touch her forward to his as they embraced each other for a moment before she sighed and stood up, “Well, hopefully we can find a good inn tonight. This scenery is something but a bed would be so much more comfortable.”

“What makes you think we’re done yet?” he asked, and something about the tone of his voice caused her to lose her balance on the rather slick rocks. She managed to catch herself by throwing her arms in front of her, landing rather ignominiously on her hands and knees. But before she could regain her dignity Gourry had moved behind her, and when she thought of the view that he would have, she blushed.

“What are you…” her words were cut off as he started licking her labia, and a team of opposing emotions warred within her. One team thought that if her sister knew about this, she would shame her for letting Gourry see her in such a position. 

But the other team could only focus on how damn good it felt!

So damn good!

Lina’s inner hedonistic tendencies drowned out the voice of propriety as she admitted that it was hot to expose herself in such a fashion. And the fact that Gourry wanted to do this was…Well, not even the thought of what Luna would think could scare her away from such erotic delights!

He moved closer to her clit as the sensations became more intense as he started to use his fingers to massage her entrance. And soon she was rather glad that they were in a private pond in the middle of nowhere and not a crowded but more comfortable inn. Here, no one but Gourry could hear the noises of pleasure that she made as she screamed in ecstasy the like of which she had never known before. 

When they were done she was so weak in the knees she wasn’t sure how she was going to get out of the slick pond. But Gourry was there to offer a steadying hand as they made their way to shore. Lina smiled as she reflected on how sweet he could be as they walked to shore when they both stopped in their tracks as a strong sense of bloodlust rose through the air. Before they could act they heard the whoosh of an attack from the astral plane and then they watched as, to their horror, the boxes containing the Claire Bible manuscripts went up into flames.

Lina’s mouth fell open in horror as she brought her arms up to cover her chest once more, “Wh-wh-wha…No! My manuscripts!”

“Do you think that was Xellos?” Gourry asked as the bloodlust vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

Lina slumped forward, “It was either him or one of his lackeys. Dammit, why did I let myself get distracted?”

Gourry remained tense as they continued their trek to shore. “How mad are you at me?”

Lina smiled wryly as they reached the shore, “It was too good to be true, wasn’t it? I guess we will save ourselves some trouble. After that spell we hit Xellos with the Mazoku race wouldn’t exactly sit back and let us find whatever other nuggets might be in there. They would have gotten us sooner or later.”

Gourry leaned down and kissed her forehead, “I’m a bit relieved you’re taking this so well.”

“Well, you win some, you lose some.” Lina said as she started scanning the area for her clothes. “And even if the manuscript was destroyed, I learned one powerful new spell to add to my arsenal. So I can hardly say it was a complete loss. But…”

“Um, Lina…” Gourry said nervously as he stared at his sword.

Lina found her amulets, but they were in some strange ashy substance, and she knelt down to get a closer look to see what it was. Which was when she noticed the bits of red cloth scattered through the ashes. “What…wait a minute…is that our clothes!?”

“Um, yeah.” Gourry said as he stared at a similar ashy pile with blue bits of cloth in it, “I think whoever destroyed the manuscripts also got our clothes.”

Lina stared at him in panic for a moment, and then she grew red as she screamed, “Oh I am going to learn how to tear a hole in the astral plane and rip that bastard apart if it’s the last thing I do!”

**Author's Note:**

> Blame _The Witcher._ Yes, I was inspired by the Geralt-Yennefer kiss, big time. That kiss was simply so amazing I had to construct a story around my OTP being able to create some amazing assault type magic with a kiss. 
> 
> Another inspiration was the Araizumi doujin that came out recently. Yes, I already based a scene in _Slayers, Neverending_ after it, but the images convey such a sweet vulnerability of a couple becoming intimate for the first time I felt the need to revisit it. And since they’re awesome pictures they deserve to be visited often.


End file.
